


over my head, but it sure feels nice

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, but don't take it to heart, cordelia tops in this one, mistys a top change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: sometimes it's a boring tuesday afternoon, and sometimes you discover new kinks.





	over my head, but it sure feels nice

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the anon prompt of misty having a teacher kink on tumblr, pls enjoy!  
> this one's for my ladies that have teacher crushes and/or kinks. i'm looking at you, professor smith. call me. also, can you tell i hated biology?

Misty was rarely ever _bored_. Before Hell and even after, she could easily wake up with the sun and keep herself occupied until the sun set, spreading its light across the horizon. Oh, she danced around here and there, checking plants, talking walks through the woods, teaching some of girls how to make her special Louisiana mud paste. Whatever task called upon her attention at the time.

What she didn’t expect, was to actually _feel_ bored one Tuesday afternoon. She had already been out to the greenhouse, stopped a fight between Zoe and Queenie over who had control over the remote (although Misty _was_ partial to Zoe’s pick of The Twilight Zone rather than something articulately named ‘The Bad Girls Club’), and had cleaned her and Cordelia’s room all before three in the afternoon. There was nothing else on the horizon that she particularly cared to do, and now she was perplexed.

Using her foot, she pushed the last of her clothes piled on the floor underneath the bed. Cordelia had asked her to pick up, and well, technically they’re not in the way anymore. Grinning at her ingenuity, she flung herself on the big, fluffy bed. She complained often about the multiple pillows getting in the way of reaching Cordelia, but they _were_ comfortable to lean on. She glanced over at the side table next her side of the bed, seeing the frame she had placed there; a birthday gift/sort of peace offering from Madison. (Cordelia uses the term ‘side’ loosely, knowing Misty can take up the entire width of the bed despite her tiny stature) The frame, an elegant piece Madison had found at her favorite boutique, encased a photo of her and Cordelia smiling at each other like there wasn’t anyone else in the room at the time. Misty smiled at it, her heart aching with unparalleled love and affection; seeking the visual of her love in real time. Immediately she knew what she could do with the rest of her afternoon.

Swiftly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her faux fur slippers on- a gift from Cordelia who had grown tired of feeling cold toes press into her calves while cuddling. Misty had appreciated the sentiment, but still loved to curl every inch of her body into Cordelia’s; like she was trying to melt into her, cold toes be damned.

Even after coming back from Hell and adjusting to new changes, she had still never seen Supreme Cordelia in action. Sure, she’d seen her grade papers and break up bickering fights, stress about room assignments and deal with parents- but never _actually_ teaching. Before the seven wonders, Misty had truthfully learned more from Cordelia than she ever did in the schooling she’d had. It was there, in the greenhouse, that Misty had learned not only her love of botany; but also of her love for Cordelia. Then it was all ripped from her, the world gone to shit, the love she felt disappeared, clouded by more urgent matters, and so it makes sense now the only thing left to do is make new memories.

She checked the clock before shutting the door behind her. Perfect, if she hurried she wouldn’t disturb the class, managing to slip in before Cordelia started. She quickly took the stairs down, navigating the halls and slipping in the door of the classroom. Cordelia, from the front, glanced up at the sound of the door and smiled widely, giving Misty an almost quizzical look. Misty merely smiled back, taking a seat in the very last row as to not cause the girls to wonder about her and become distracted. Cordelia straightened, digging around the drawer of her desk for a second before grasping her object of desire. The glasses were soon perched on her nose, making her look more scholarly, and to Misty, more attractive than usual. Cordelia’s lesson today was on the anatomy of a plant cell, _boring_ , for sure, but also necessary if she wanted her girls to have some semblance of knowledge beyond plants just being nice to look at. She began her lesson with a recap of last week’s, something about chloroplast and photosynthesis. Misty tried, _really_ tried to listen, but with the way Cordelia looked in glasses, speaking so eloquently and passionately about something she really loved made things a little difficult. She shifted in her seat as Cordelia droned on about cell membranes and nuclear envelopes. Despite the incredibly boring nature of the subject, every single girl in the classroom was listening intently, writing down notes like their lives depended on it. Misty didn’t know how they could sit there and actually make sense of the words coming out of Cordelia’s mouth. It was like Misty couldn’t hear a single word coming out, instead only being able to focus on the way Cordelia’s lips looked and the way her hair swayed behind her as she wrote on the chalkboard. She shifted again in her seat, taking notice to the ignition of fire coiling in the pit of her stomach at the slight contact. Cordelia turned away from the chalkboard once more, searching for Misty’s eyes and smiling as eye contact was made. “Misty can you tell us why the plasma membrane is important to the plant structure?” A dozen set of eyes turned to look at her. Cheeks already flushing from something much more _personal,_ she quickly mumbled the response, “Because it regulates what goes in and out of the cell, modulating cell growth.” _Easy. She learned this on the first day they worked in the greenhouse together._ “Precisely. Good job.” She beamed at her and Misty swears to God her vision went a little hazy. Her arousal had turned up several notches at the praise, leaving her shifting uncomfortably and feeling heat prickle up the length of her spine. She couldn’t take this anymore. Her biology teacher in 10th grade never made her feel like _this_.

Moving quietly so that the girls wouldn’t notice, she slipped out the door and rushed up to her bedroom. Quickly stripping off her dress and necklaces, she crawled to the center of the bed so fast it almost shifted off the bed frame. Arching her back up, she made herself comfortable before slipping one hand down into her underwear. Misty gasped at herself, the wetness coating her fingers immediately. Teasing herself softly, she closed her eyes and thought about the way Cordelia’s lips moved and how her glasses had framed her face. She whimpered, sliding down her clit with two fingers before teasing herself at the entrance. The two fingers pushed inside with no resistance, causing Misty to squirm. Before she could even begin to move her fingers inside of herself, she heard the door click and watched as Cordelia poked her head in the door, seemingly searching for her. One set of dark eyes met another and Cordelia pushed herself inside the room, quietly thrusting the door shut behind her and locking it.

“You know, you really should lock the door when you’re going to be doing this.” Cordelia sounded breathless already, leaning against the door frame as though trying to take in this scene in front of her. “And you really shouldn’t look that fuckable while people are trying to _learn_ , Miss Cordelia.” Misty countered back, moving so that her fingers could find a fast paced rhythm, never breaking eye contact.

“You think I looked good teaching?” Cordelia had already picked up on the cue, stepping into the role like it was commissioned just for her. Misty nodded, eyes scrunched up and back arched. Her chest felt like a hummingbird was trapped inside it, beating its wings so wildly that it felt like it could explode. “Hm. Well it looks like you could use a couple more lessons. I don’t think you’re doing this right.” Misty glanced up at her, fingers stalling despite being right on the edge after hearing Cordelia’s voice. “Don’tcha think you should come teach me then?”

A pause.

The room grew so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then the sound of Cordelia’s heels clicking against the wooden floor, growing closer and closer to the edge of the bed. “I suppose we could start the lesson now,” She leaned over Misty, hovering so that her necklace dangled down and tickled her chest. “Lesson #1, when you have the urge to do this,” she glanced down at Misty’s hand, still resting inside her, “You let me know so I can be there to watch.” She grinned and raised an eyebrow. Cordelia grasped Misty’s wrist, pulling it from between her legs and brought it up to examine. Misty whimpered, eyes slamming shut as she felt Cordelia lick her fingers.

She opened her eyes again once she felt Cordelia shift on top of her, head hovering above her chest. Listening to the wild hammering of her heart, Cordelia looked like she wanted to record the noise and play it wherever she went. Misty tugged at Cordelia’s blouse, trying to sound like she wasn’t having trouble articulating any words. “I know I’m supposed to be takin’ notes and all but I’ll focus better if you took these off.” Cordelia laughed, a lighthearted noise that accompanied Misty’s ragged breathing. Reaching to take off her glasses, Misty seized her wrist and went, “No. Not these, keep them on.” Cordelia chuckled, but stood off to the side of the bed, stripping herself quickly before returning to straddle Misty. Both hands reached Misty’s waist, running up the length of her torso, reaching their destination when thumbs made contact with each of Misty’s rock hard nipples. Cordelia breathed out of her nose as she felt the heat prickle on every inch of skin she touched. Taking on this role felt so natural to Cordelia; like a second skin or something akin to a genuine destiny.

Having enough teasing, Misty tapped Cordelia lightly on the thigh. Looking up at her, she asked, “Can we get on with lesson #2? I hear my teacher has a meeting later with my mouth.” Chuckling, Cordelia leaned down again to place kisses on the hollow of Misty’s throat, moving down, tentatively; slowly. Her mouth paused at the soft skin of Misty’s breast, where a tongue darted out to lick a warm line across a nipple. The strangled cry that followed immediately after made Cordelia laugh and then pull away when Misty’s hands scrambled up to tangle in her hair. Shaking her head, she whispered, “You have a lot to learn, babygirl. All these lessons to get through.” Misty audibly groaned, squirming underneath the pressure she was feeling. “So then what’s number two Miss Cordelia? I’m pretty eager to hear it.” Two fingers slid over her clit, so _fucking_ slowly that she could only drop her mouth open and grip the sheets beside her. “Lesson #2, leaving class early has its consequences.” Misty’s eyes flew shut, realizing that Cordelia wasn’t going to ease up the teasing anytime soon.

“I didn’t realize I was being such a bad student, ya know. I had more urgent matters to take care of,” Misty opposed, trying to sound bold. Cordelia hummed, pressing two fingers to Misty’s entrance but refusing to enter. Her fingers pressing down there with little relief was like an act of torture, designed precisely to leave Misty teetering on the edge of insanity. “Do you punish all your students like this?” Cordelia finally, _finally_ pushed her fingers inside, stopping when they barely grazed Misty’s most sensitive spot. She managed to lift her head from the erotic sight of her fingers inside Misty and replied,

“Only the really bad ones.”

Misty groaned, lifting her hips, hoping for some semblance of movement. The fingers were removed as quickly as they came, entering Cordelia’s mouth once again. Cordelia paused for a second, looking like she was considering her next move like a stealth animal stalking its prey. She swung a knee in between Misty’s thighs, dropping down to feel the heat of Misty’s thigh between the barrier of her lace underwear. Beginning slowly, she moved her hips in such a way that allowed Misty to feel the wetness through the fabric. Grinding down harder, one hand flew up to grip Misty’s shoulder for balance. This _was_ supposed to be about Misty, but then her two hands seized Cordelia’s hips, clutching them to guide their frantic movements. Cordelia moved impossibly faster, leaning over to capture Misty’s mouth with her own. The rapid movement made the kiss hard, Cordelia’s mouth bouncing up and down with the rhythm she was trying desperately hard to keep.

Misty trailed one hand up from her waist, reaching blindly for a nipple with her thumb. She couldn’t wrench her eyes away from the image of Cordelia grinding down on her thigh. A few more frantic thrusts had Cordelia pressing her cheek on Misty’s, whispering her name like a prayer or something of a chant. Misty couldn’t help but smile, the name coming out of Cordelia’s mouth barely forming the first syllable. Thumbing her stiff nipple a few more times, Cordelia came like that on Misty’s thigh, shuddering several times before dropping down chest to chest.

Heavy breathing filled the room from both parties. Cordelia pulled a hand up to grasp Misty’s cheek and press it towards her to kiss. Still a little breathy and definitely limbless, she pressed sloppy kisses over and over. “I was going to use my mouth, but I don’t think I can make it down there. My fingers okay?” Misty bit her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered shut. She nodded forcefully, not caring about the way Cordelia got her off. “Do I still get a good grade for that, Delia? I barely touched ya.”

“An A+ in my book, baby.” And with that, she wasted no time pushing her fingers through Misty’s wetness again. This time, her fingers quickly found _that_ sensitive spot, pushing, stroking, urging Misty to keep making the noises she was choking on.

Turning her head to face Misty’s, Cordelia used her free hand to push the wild hair out of the swamp witches’ face, a silent plea to make eye contact with her. Cordelia loved watching Misty’s eyes on hers as she pleased her. The rest of the room was filled with the sounds of Misty’s wetness around Cordelia’s slamming fingers. Cordelia leaned over to bite her bottom lip and smile against it. Misty stretched away from her, the almost painful pleasure leaving her aching in all the best ways. “Do you think you learned your lesson?”

“ _I do_. I did. Please don’t tease me anymore, Miss Cordelia.”

The fingers moving inside her picked up the pace, while Cordelia’s thumb reached up to draw stiff movements against Misty’s clit. At the upper half of her body, she managed to maneuver herself so she could watch Misty’s eyes and _oh_ \- lick a warm tongue over a nipple. Misty moans and whimpers came out short, her body going into overdrive and shaking before she even came.

One of her hands joined Cordelia’s between her legs and gripped it so that it wouldn’t be able to pull out, or even worse-s _top_ . Cordelia got the hint and collided her thumb with Misty’s clit even harder. Misty moaned one final time, her body arching up off the bed. She slammed back down and wailed like she had been to Hell and back. _Figuratively_ , this time.

Cordelia looked up at her expectantly, fingers sliding in and out of her, softly teasing as her body jumped and twitched. Misty softly smiled, unable to make out words just yet. She stroked Cordelia’s cheek, and eyes lit up when Cordelia captured and softly kissed each finger. Suddenly looking devious, she rolled over next to Misty so that they were caught in each other’s embrace. “Did I ever tell you about lesson #3?” she asked, running a hand back down Misty’s torso. Groaning and arching back into the touch, she shook her head no. 

“Lesson #3,” she started, “how to pick up your fucking clothes and not just shove them under the bed.” She laughed and dodged away as Misty swung a fist playfully at her shoulder.

Maybe she _did_ have a lot to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> xsammyy on twitter, moonmotels on tumblr, yada yada. send me prompts and they might turn into something like this!


End file.
